StormPilot Drabbles
by Bramblerose4
Summary: My newest drabble series for my newest pairing; StormPilot. Will deal with pre-, during, and post relationship timelines. Ratings with vary per chapter. Enjoy!
I know this idea is probably not new to anyone who is a rabid StormPilot reader, but it is new to me. Still, I hope you enjoy reading yet another one of these "post The Force Awakens, pre-StormPilot" scenes.

 **StormPilot Drabbles**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Good to See You**

Finn woke to the familiar beeping of medical equipment. For a moment he thought he was in the Med Bay aboard _The Finalizer_ and everything he had gone through had been one long, hyper realistic nightmare. He hadn't escaped after all but had gone through reprogramming. If that were the case that was a very strange program. Showing a life where he made friends and fought against the First Order wasn't the best way to convince someone with doubts like him that the structure the Order provides was the best, and only option.

Slowly Finn opened his eyes only to shut them again as his world became pain from back muscles protesting any movement. It felt like his skin was stretched tightly over his back, like he was wearing a coat three sizes too small for him. He gasped several times as he waited the worst of it to lessen. Hissing through his teeth he called for the first person he could think of. "Rey!"

The sound of rustling off on his left side and shifted towards that side answered him.

"You probably shouldn't move too much." A deep concerned voice advised.

"Poe Dameron," Finn mumbled as he placed the disembodied voice to its rightful owner.

"It's good to see you awake, FN-2187." Finn could hear the smile in the greeting and felt his own lips tug up in response.

"What - " His voice was groggy with disuse. Finn tried to clear his throat, but it was too dry. Poe reading the situation correctly appeared in Finn's line of sight with a metal cup of water in his hand. Pain seared up his back and into his neck as Finn moved.

"Hold on, buddy," Poe instructed. He could feel the heat of Poe's hand on his cheek as the X-Wing pilot tipped the straw closer to his mouth. He pushed the random observation away as he drank.

"Thanks," Finn sighed after he'd had he fill. "Care to fill me in?" Finn knew Poe would understand he what it was he was asking.

"What was it you said 'the First Order doesn't take prisoners?' So, the fact we're still alive should tell you something."

"And Rey?"

Panic filled him when Poe didn't answer right away.

"Where's Rey? Is she-?" Finn wouldn't allow himself to finish the question, though that didn't stop images of his friend broken and bleeding in the snow cover forest of Star Killer Base from entering his thoughts.

"Don't worry, Finn. She's fine."

Relief flooded his body. "She's safe?"

"Well, as safe as she can be."

"Huh?"

"She's actually on a mission."

Finn blinked out the dark thoughts and focused on Poe. "A mission! What mission?"

"A very important one," was all Poe was willing to say.

"Let me guess, it's classified."

"No, everyone knows about it. She's gone out to bring back General Organa's brother." Poe said it as if Rey were only at the market, picking up a few things for dinner, and not searching out one of the biggest legends the galaxy had ever known, which was what she was actually doing. If she didn't get killed or captured along the way.

"And you're okay with letting her go on her own?"

"She's not alone, the Wookie went with her."

"Oh, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

Poe grimaced and Finn instantly regretted his words.

"Sorry, Poe."

Poe's hesitation to answer spoke volumes to Finn about his current state. "I should let the doc know you're awake."

With a gentle squeeze on Finn's shoulder Poe released the former Storm Trooper and headed out the room. Before he left Poe turned back to Finn. He tapped his knuckle on the door jamb before saying, "I'm glad you're alive, Finn."

"That makes two of us."

Poe grinned and then he was gone.

* * *

I just couldn't stop this thought from circling around my head, even though not much happens. Thanks for reading anyway and hope you still tuned for the next one!


End file.
